


Four Sure

by theorangecrow



Series: Polyandroid [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Polyamory, no love triangles or squares here folks, rk900 origin story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-08-25 19:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16666966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theorangecrow/pseuds/theorangecrow
Summary: It's been a few months since the android revolution and androids and humans alike are settling into a new normal as negotiations for rights continue.Androids- specifically those from Jericho, including Markus, have taken over Cyberlife, which has come to be known by android kind as "New Cyberlife". In the ensuing takeover, many new androids were freed, including a brand new RK900 model- the first and only of his kind.Built for detective work, 900 lands a job at the Detroit Police Department- as Detective Gavin Reed's new partner.Notorious for his vicious competitive spirit and hatred of androids, Reed is hardly a good fit for an android new to the force- but that's what they said about Hank.Part 1 of the Polyandroid Series





	1. Rookie

" _Absolutely the fuck not!_ "  
Lieutenant Hank Anderson took another sip of his coffee - black as pitch and twice as strong - and closed his eyes.   
It was way too fucking early for this.   
Beside him, Connor glanced up from his tablet. "It seems Detective Reed is not enjoying his meeting with the Captain."  
Hank snorted, setting his "World's Okayest Dog Dad" mug back down beside the stacks of unfinished paperwork on his desk.   
"Yeah? What tipped you off, Sherlock?"  
A faint smirk slipped onto his android's face, the same smirk that always irritated Hank yet made him feel hot all over.   
"The private email I received from New Cyberlife."  
That made Hank sit up a little straighter. "Wait...you knew about this shit? What're they talkin' about?"  
Connor's smirk only grew and he kicked his feet, perched as always on Hank's desk and not in his perfectly good chair.   
"I'm sworn to secrecy."  
"Bullshit!" Hank griped, taking another swig of his lukewarm coffee before banging the cup down again. "You wouldn't've gone and said shit if you didn't want to tell me."  
Connor paused and for a moment, Hank thought the android really was going to hold out on him before the other man leaned in conspiratorially, glancing over at the office again.  
"They found my would-be replacement in one of the Cyberlife labs. A brand new RK900 unit; the first of his kind. He's got similar attributes to myself, including new features. They're sending him here tomorrow to work as a detective."  
Hank gaped at him, mind reeling with the onslaught of information. Eight fuckin' thirty in the morning and a bombshell. Then again, nothing should surprise him after the events of the last couple months.   
"...You're saying this is like the next evolutionary step up from your...talents?"  
Connor nodded back, tugging a silver dollar from his shirt pocket to make it dance over his knuckles.   
"I guess you could say the RK900 is the 'finished product'. I am a prototype, remember."  
Hank snorted, finally caving and dumping a packet of the nasty Splenda Connor threw in the cart last time they went grocery shopping into his coffee and stirring it with a finger.   
"Fanciest damn prototype I ever saw."  
"Thank you."  
"What's any of this got to do with Reed throwing a tantrum, though? Did he somehow hear about a new android? You'd think he'd be fine with that by now, since you're all getting paid and shit. His job ain't on the line."  
Connor leaned forward to move Hank's coffee mug a foot or so away from him.  
"Captain Fowler is assigning RK900 as Gavin's new detective assistant."  
Hank slammed his hands down on the desk, directly where the the mug had been less than five seconds previous.  
"He is _what_?!"  
"Now you know."  
Hank shook his head, shoving himself up out of his chair.   
"This is a fucking mistake. Reed'll tear that android apart! I'll go talk to Fowler."  
Connor's hand shot out again, pulling the lieutenant back as easily as he had his cup of coffee.  
"That's not a good idea, Hank."  
Hank jerked his arm, knowing his own strength was useless against the other man's but trying his damndest anyway.  
"The hell it's not. Connor, he pointed a gun at you!"  
Connor nodded calmly, not letting go.   
"So did you."  
That made Hank sit down again.  
He reached for his coffee, taking a slow sip and grimacing hard.  
"Yeah. Yeah, I did. Fuck. I'm sorry, Connor."  
He'd sure been apologizing a lot this winter. Probably, it was good for him.  
His android just gave him that soft smile, the one Hank only saw him use on himself and Sumo, and stood, smoothing a hand over the wrinkled lapel of Hank's lime green and orange polka dot bowling shirt.   
Hank felt his heart give a lurch.   
That was sure happening a lot recently too, now that he thought about it. Should get it checked out.   
"I forgive you." Connor was saying, smoothing the other lapel in turn. "And I have a feeling that our new friend will be just fine. We'll keep an eye on Reed, in any case. You interrupting an already tense meeting will result only in you getting the brunt of both the Captain and Detective Reed's anger. Besides, you haven't finished your breakfast biscuit."  
Hank blinked out of the semi stupor he always seemed to fall into when he was this close to his android and turned, frowning at the block of whole grain and fiber that was supposed to pass for a "healthy breakfast"- yet another thing Connor had sneaked into their grocery cart.   
"I'm not all that hungry, Conn."  
"You were hungry for your coffee."  
"Yeah, well, coffee isn't...crunchy."  
"Just try it?" Connor asked, head tilting ever so slightly as he fixed Hank with the full force of those big, brown eyes. "One bite."  
Fuck.  
"Fine." Hank grouched, carefully picking up the wheat brick like it might try to bite him. "One fuckin' bite. But if I don't like it, I'm not gonna just-"  
The door to Fowler's office banged open hard enough to startle the whole bullpen, cutting the lieutenant off mid gripe.   
Detective Gavin Reed stomped out like a child in full meltdown, teeth bared, his eyes blazing with fury.   
Captain Fowler's voice flooded after him like thunder.  
" _If I don't see you in my bullpen tomorrow morning at six am fucking sharp it'll be your badge, Reed!_ "  
Gavin just kept moving, not even pausing to throw a sneer or barbed word in Connor and Hank's direction as he slammed his way through the bullpen doors and out into the lobby.   
Connor watched him go, flipping his coin between his hands now, a blur of silver.   
For a moment, all was nearly quiet in the precinct.  
"Well." Hank said finally, examining his breakfast once more. "Still think the rookie's gonna be okay?"


	2. Reed

"Do you think he'll be there tomorrow morning?"  
Hank looked up from his dinner- white fish served on a heaping pile of greens, some of which he had no name for and all of which Connor assured him were "very good" for his digestion.   
"Will who be where tomorrow?"  
Connor propped his chin in his hands, balancing his elbows on the kitchen table.   
"Detective Reed. Do you think he'll show up for work tomorrow after that meeting today? Captain Fowler did say that he'd be fired if he didn't, but I feel Gavin's done worse things at the precinct."  
Hank took a sip of his milk and contemplated the question.   
"Reed ain't the only one who's done worse than storm out of work. Hell, I punched an FBI agent three months ago, remember."  
"A rude FBI agent."  
Hank grinned. "Yeah, but he still had rank. Listen, I just mean I don't think Fowler's got it in him to fire one of our best detectives."  
Connor looked up a bit more at that.   
"Is he really so efficient?"  
Hank nodded, taking a deep breath before delving into the leafy mass beneath his fish.  
"You'd be surprised. Certainly been pulling his own weight with me drinking all day and-" he stopped, feeling Connor's hand on his, and then smiled ruefully. "Well. That was before. I'm doing better now."  
Connor grinned back at him. "That's right."  
"Honestly, I can't tell if he's happy or disappointed by me being back. Probably gunning for my job either way. Everyone knows how ambitious Reed is."  
Connor stood, refilling Hank's cup of milk and sighing.  
"I suppose we'll find out tomorrow just how ambitious that is."  
\---  
For the second time in his life, Hank Anderson found an android waiting for him at his desk when he arrived at work. However, this time, there were a few key differences.  
For one, it was seven o'clock in the morning and not late afternoon.  
For another, this android was definitely not Connor.   
The RK900 unit stood at a staggering six feet, eight inches- an entire four inches taller than Hank himself. The rookie's hair was also jet black instead of dark brown and his facial structure was...harsher, somehow. More stark where Connor's was soft. He was also still wearing the standard android uniform- which was definitely not something most did anymore. Connor had burned his own Cyberlife issued clothing shortly after the revolution. The RK900's uniform was different than the one that had gone up in Hank's beat up old barbecue pit. Black and white, it had a high black collar that looked almost like a neck brace and made the android's already pale skin look almost chalky by comparison. Hank wondered if the rookie had trouble turning his head.   
Last but not least, were the new android's eyes.  
900's eyes were a blue so light it was like ice water. They scanned the room with a cold intensity that made Hank's skin prickle.   
Connor's eyes were the exact opposite- dark brown and warm and soft as Sumo's fu-  
"Lieutenant Anderson, I presume?"  
Hank mentally shook himself out of his- definitely not schmoopy -thoughts as another realization hit him like a splash of ice water. The new android's teeth were _sharp_. Jesus, was Cyberlife trying to make vampires now?   
"Uh, yeah! The same. You must be uh..."  
Shit. Connor hadn't given him a name. Would it be rude to call him his serial number? It sure seemed rude.  
"I am the RK900 android designed for detection and police accompaniment." the android before him spoke before Hank could decide how to recover. Unfortunately, this latest sentence presented a whole new issue. The way this guy was talking...it was like how Connor had talked when Hank first met him. No, it was different than that too, Hank realized, brow furrowing. The dialogue from the 900 was brisk; overly formal.   
Machine-like.  
But wasn't ever android in Detroit a deviant by now?  
"Lieutenant Anderson." RK900 said suddenly, completely unaffected by Hank's inner turmoil. "My mission is to meet with Detective Gavin Reed. I have been assigned to work with him. He is not at his desk."  
That certainly raised Hank's eyebrows.  
"Not at his desk, huh? Well. Maybe you'll need to get yourself a new assignment. That is if Fowler still wants to make good on his-"  
"Nine Hundred!"   
Both Hank and the new android turned to see Connor striding into the bullpen, brushing snow from his jacket and grinning wide.   
"Oh, I am so glad you made it! Hank, we're going to have to talk to Captain Fowler about our parking space again. Someone who is definitely _not_ a lieutenant has commandeered it and I had to drive halfway around- well, never mind. How are you, 900?"  
For the first time, Hank saw the rookie's rigid shoulders relax- just a little, but it was there. Hank didn't become a good detective by not noticing the small shit.   
Connor walked up to the rookie and Hank was struck by just how small his android looked in comparison. All that strength and agility and yet compared to his would-be successor, Connor looked almost delicate. Some might even say pretty.   
Not Hank. But some one, probably.  
"Nine Hundred," Connor was saying, "is there another name you would like me to call you by?"  
The rookie looked down at his predecessor and didn't contemplate before replying, "Would you like to register a new name, Connor?"  
Hank chewed his lip, watching. So this guy really hadn't deviated, huh.  
Connor shook his head. "No. If you would like to choose a new name, that is your business. Otherwise, is 900 alright?"  
"I am designated RK900. 'Nine Hundred' is also acceptable."  
"Good. Let me show you around!"  
The 900 stood his ground this time, however, firmly rooted beside the desk.   
"My mission is to meet with Detective Gavin Reed."  
Connor blinked at him, LED turning yellow briefly before switching back to placid blue.   
"Of course. But Detective Reed is currently meeting with Captain Fowler. So I don't think he'll mind if we walk around a little and see the basics."  
Hank's gaze shot to the window of Fowler's office and he swallowed a huff as he saw Reed's small form through the blinds.   
Of course. What was that he'd just been thinking about how he never missed a trick? Jesus.   
Meanwhile, 900 seemed to have seen the logic in Connor's words because he was following the other android across the bullpen in the direction of the break room.   
Hank decided to wait at his desk. If Reed came storming out again in the same black rage from yesterday, he wanted to be ready to intercept if need be.  
\---  
As it turned out, Gavin Reed exited the captain's office with an almost deliberate casualness, casting a backward glance over his shoulder halfway to his desk.   
Hank smirked. Old Fowler must've put the fear of God into Reed for him to act like that. The smirk disappeared as Gavin turned back again, zeroing in on the lieutenant with a glare.   
"Hey, old man. You know where this plastic asshole I'm supposed to be chained to is? Or is he the late one today?"  
Hank grit his teeth, then forced himself to relax. Reed wasn't going to win this time.   
"Nine Hundred is getting the grand tour. You're just gonna have to sit your happy ass down and shut up until he has time to meet with you."  
Gavin's eyes widened and his glare went nuclear but he didn't open his mouth again.   
Hank turned back to his desk before he could make things worse, feeling a little guilty. Sure, he'd won this round, but now Gavin was even less enthused about meeting the rookie.  
Speaking of which, Connor and 900 were walking back in, both of them holding Styrofoam cups full of coffee.   
Connor set his down on Hank's desk along with a packet of Splenda and squared his shoulders, striding with 900 to Gavin's desk.   
"Detective Reed, I would like you to meet your new partner- Detective Assistant 900."  
Hank turned to look and immediately had to cover his mouth when Gavin stood.   
The new guy was big compared to Connor and even to Hank, but 900 absolutely _dwarfed_ Gavin Reed. At just five foot, four, Gavin had always been a little insecure about his height, but _this_...well, this was pretty funny, in Hank's humble opinion.  
"So." Gavin directed up at 900's face, "You're the new trash can."  
Connor's mouth opened to reply and Hank was already starting to stand when 900 responded, calm as you please.  
"Incorrect. I am the new Detective Assistant. That is a trash can. It does not seem new, however."  
Gavin's expression turned incredulous as he followed 900's pointing finger to see his own beat up wire mesh trash can, shoved halfway beneath his desk and overflowing with balled up paper.   
"You-"  
"I was assigned to assist you, Detective Reed. It seems as though I will have to work very hard to do so. Do not worry, I am prepared to do whatever is necessary to assist in correcting your obvious intellectual shortcomings. As a matter of fact, I have received a notice that we have been assigned a case. If you will excuse me, I will retrieve the necessary files and export them to your desktop. In the meantime, please drink this coffee I've brought you and attempt to refrain from mislabeling anything else in your near proximity...partner."  
And with that, 900 turned on his immaculate jet black heel, striding towards the stairwell to the records room and leaving a spluttering, cursing Gavin Reed behind.   
Connor shot a grin at Hank, who returned it immediately, stirring his Splenda into his cup.   
Oh, yeah. The new guy would be just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your encouragement with this!!! I'm pretty proud of myself for getting this chapter out quickly. Hopefully the next will be just as quick!  
> Again, please tell me if you like and thank you!!


	3. Moving Day

"Hank, Nine is going to be moving in with us."  
Hank Anderson, who had nearly succeeded in powering down his breakfast "shake" full of kale, vitamins, and who the hell knew what else, nearly undid all of his progress by spewing the concoction back out through his nose.   
_"What."_  
Connor was pacing distractedly in front of the kitchen table, coin a silver blur between his fingers.   
"I have just found out that he doesn't even have a place to stay. The man has been simply roaming the streets at night, going into stasis in out of the way places and alleys and oh, Hank, that is just not right! He has to stay with us."  
Carefully, Hank swallowed the juice in his mouth and took a breath.   
"Connor, who told you this? And why the hell would New Cyberlife have just tossed him out like that if he had nowhere to go?"  
His android whirled, coin flying from one hand to the other.   
"Nine told me this! I happened to ask if he had a comfortable home and he told me that he doesn't have one at all as though that were the most natural thing in the world! Apparently when he left New Cyberlife, they didn't ask about where he was going to stay and he didn't bring it up. Hank, _please_ -"  
The lieutenant was already standing.   
"He got anything we need to move in?"  
-  
"...and here's the bathroom. As you can see, we're quite fond of sticky notes here!"  
RK900 moved carefully around Lieutenant Anderson's large dog  
** >DESIGNATION: SUMO **  
and looked into the bathroom mirror. As Connor was saying, the glass was bordered on all sides by bright yellow and orange slips of paper, all of which contained writing- an witty anecdote here, a compliment there. 900 understood that the lieutenant was suffering from depression. Perhaps all of the little reminders and sayings helped with that.  
He filed this information away in case he had need of it later. Humans were unpredictable and should he need to calm the large man or subdue him in any way, the phrase printed in Connor's careful print- "You're a great buddy!" - could prove useful.  
Speaking of Connor, his predecessor was already tugging him from the room and down the hallway again, back into the main part of the house and across to the left wing of the house.   
"Last but certainly not least," the other android was saying, "here we have your new room!"  
Nine looked into the room carefully, scanning it for any sort of organic or android activity.   
Aside from a fern on the dresser, the room was clear.  
He stepped across the threshold.   
In one corner, a full sized bed rested, covered with a bright quilt. Just past the foot-board was a standard sized window, looking out onto the side lawn. Beside the head-board, a good sized nightstand stood, crowned with a lamp and a digital clock.   
The dresser with the fern stood on the wall to the left of the doorway while a closet and a bookshelf filled with paperbacks took up the one on the right.   
A good room, Nine decided, although he didn't have much to compare it to.  
He suddenly realized Connor was looking at him expectantly and that he had yet to say anything.   
"It is very nice. Thank you."  
Stupid. This home had been opened to him and he couldn't say anything more eloquent than a standard thank you?  
But the other android was grinning up at him as though those few words were the best he'd ever heard.  
Nine felt his own face arrange itself into a smile in return.   
_Bad. Too sharp teeth._  
He closed his lips quickly.  
Connor was touching his arm again, gently, his big brown eyes soft as they met Nine's ice blue and the RK900 found himself thinking about how well Connor's designers had done creating warmth in the other android's features.  
"I know I showed you the kitchen already, but I just wanted to let you know that Hank keeps a drawer full of thirium in the fridge and it's always stocked. That's for both me and you and any other android that might visit, alright? Don't worry about taking any of it. And if you need anything else, you can always ask either of us, okay, Nine?"  
Nine nodded, still unable to quite meet the other's enthusiasm and generosity. How could he possibly offer anything but words? A phrase he'd heard someone on the street use popped into his mind palace- "talk is cheap."  
Connor squeezed his arm, grinning again.   
"This is going to be so much fun, Nine! We can watch movies and talk and carpool and all sorts of fun activities! Oh!! We can even walk Sumo together, if you'd like to! But for now I imagine you'll want to settle in. Hank should be home from work soon but you go ahead and relax! I should go get Sumo his dinner."  
Nine's head reeled.   
_Movies. Activities. Talking._  
"Yes. I...will see you soon, Connor."  
Connor probably replied, but Nine was already in his new room, door shutting behind him.   
_Carpool. Sumo. Hank._  
The bright quilt on the bed seemed to shout at him and Nine shut his eyes, standing very still in the center of the room.  
** >MISSION OBJECTIVE: SETTLE IN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super short and I'm so sorry but I wanted to get a bit of a filler chapter up before I moved on!!! Thanks for reading!!! <3


	4. Case Work

Although Gavin Reed hated his new partner- and he _did_ hate him -he had to admit that the plastic asshole was useful.   
This admission would only be made to Gavin himself and even then it left a bad taste in the back of his throat like last night's coffee. Regardless, it was kind of nice not to have to sort all his files or fetch and carry papers all by himself anymore. Hell, the surface of his desk was visible for the first time in months and all he'd had to do was _accidentally_ let some of the piled up crap spill into Nine's space.  
Then again, speaking of terrible coffee, hadn't he instructed Nine to go get him a cupful ten odd minutes before? Maybe he'd spoken too soon on the whole usefulness thing. With an irritated grunt, Gavin shoved himself up from his desk chair. Tina raised an eyebrow at him as she walked by and he scowled back.  
"Never send fucking plastic to do a man's job."  
The dark haired cop shot him a smirk.  
"Yeah? Which man will you be sending after Nine?"  
Gavin threw a balled up piece of paper at her but Tina just laughed, turning the corner before the projectile could hit her.  
Fucking Tina.  
Fucking Nine.  
 _Fuck._  
"Detective."  
Gavin made a sound that, in his head, was akin to a war whoop, and in reality was more like a banshee shriek and jumped a few inches straight up, pinwheeling around with his arms out the second he reached earth again in a wild attack.   
Nine hundred, all six foot fuck all of him, sidestepped the flailing assault neatly, features as calm as though the human before him hadn't just attempted to knock him out.   
"A man has been murdered."  
Gavin jerked himself up to his full height, shoving his hands in his jacket pockets and glaring up at the android.  
"Yeah? And you couldn't have told me that shit without sneakin' up on me like the fuckin' terminator? Jesus! Where's the coffee I told you to get me?"  
Nine tilted his head to one side, his LED turning yellow for a moment.   
"I was intercepted by Captain Fowler on my way to the break room. He instructed me to tell you that we are to begin work immediately on our new assigned case. All necessary files and information have been sent to our desktops."  
Without warning, the android reached out, plucking a single hair from Gavin's head.   
The detective cried out, smacking at his partner's hand and only succeeding in hitting his own forehead as Nine pulled away too fast for him to grab.   
The tall android touched the root of the hair to his tongue and continued, unbothered.   
"As for your coffee-"  
"What the _hell_ are-"  
"-it is as I suspected. You have far exceeded your recommended daily intake of caffeine. It is advisable for you to refrain from ingesting more until your current levels are much lower to avoid further excitability."   
"You fucking plastic pri-"  
"Is there a problem here, boys?"  
Gavin whirled again, this time on a new enemy- Lieutenant Hank Anderson.  
"What the hell do _you_ want, Hank?! Can't you see I'm in the middle of a conversation?!"  
Hank crossed his thick arms, one shaggy grey eyebrow raised.   
"Yeah, I got eyes. And ears, unfortunately. Care to do your screaming outside the bullpen?"  
Before Gavin could think of an appropriately cutting retort, Nine broke in smoothly.  
"Detective Reed is merely discussing a new case with me, Lieutenant. It is no trouble."  
Hank's other eyebrow climbed to match the first and Gavin stared at Nine, unbelieving.   
The prick was...covering for him? Why?  
"Alright." Hank was saying, shaking his head in his own apparent disbelief. "Just take it easy. This damn precinct is loud enough as it is."  
Gavin turned to watch him go but Nine was already striding to his own desk, placing a hand on it and making white bleed across its blue surface.   
Gavin's eyes narrowed and he stalked over to him, throwing himself down into his desk chair.   
"The fuck are you doing?"  
Nine slowly removed his hand and the desk returned to its usual color.  
"I have downloaded all of the files necessary for us to start investigating. I would suggest you look at those that I sent you."  
Gavin crossed his his arms.   
"Yeah, okay. Now you can tell me why you're suddenly being such a suck up."  
Nine glanced at him over his computer terminal.   
"...Suck...up?"  
"Yeah, a suck up. Brown-noser. Kiss ass. Why'd you cover for me, toaster?"  
"I would rather get started on this case than spend time waiting for you to fill out a disciplinary report."  
"I don't need your-"  
"And I am not a 'kiss ass'. My mouth has been nowhere near anyone's buttocks."  
Connor came over then, which was a very good thing, since Gavin was currently busy choking on his own saliva.  
"Nine! Fowler told me to warn you about the first witness. She's apparently very delicate and she may need to be coaxed a bit into telling her story. Are you about to head out?"  
Nine smiled, turning to the other android.   
"Yes. Thank you, Connor. I will be gentle."  
Connor shot a glance at the red-faced detective across from them.  
"I...am not so worried about you."  
Gavin finally found his voice again and grit his teeth.   
"I know how to interrogate a fuckin' witness, asshole."  
Shaking his head, Connor gave Nine a pat on the shoulder.  
"Just...tread lightly."  
Gavin was already getting up again, grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair and heading for the door.  
"Hurry it up, plastic. If you're not in the car in five, I'm leaving without you."  
He'd had just about enough of these damn androids for one day and it wasn't even lunch yet.  
No matter. Fowler would see soon enough that he and Nine were incompatible, just like Gavin had been with all his other partners.  
It was only a matter of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was such a long time coming! The end of the semester is fast approaching and I've been stressed! Hope you like it; leave a comment if you can~!


	5. Break in the Case

Hank would absolutely love to tell himself that he and Connor only slept in the same bed because there were no other beds in his house and it was rude to make your roommate sleep on the couch. However, Connor didn't technically sleep and there absolutely was another bed in the residence.   
At least there had been until Nine started using it.   
And Connor had been sleeping in Hank's room long before his successor had moved in.   
The truth was, after Connor had met Hank at the Chicken Feed in the early morning of Revolution Day as it was commonly known now amongst the various people involved, Hank had taken one look at his android partner and decided that Connor wasn't going to need to find new lodgings.   
Connor had looked exhausted and if Hank hadn't known better he could have sworn there were dark circles beneath those big brown eyes.   
The guest bed at his place hadn't been made up in some time and Sumo had been on the couch and Hank's bed was piled with blankets and it was cold outside and...he had wanted Connor to stay where he could see him.  
Where he could look and know that he was safe.   
That night Connor had asked quietly if Hank was truly alright with him being in his bed and Hank couldn't bring himself say no.   
After all, when had he ever been able to lie to his partner?  
All this was why, at exactly two thirty-five on a Sunday morning, Connor was the one who answered Hank's phone when it went off on the nightstand beside him.   
Hank grunted, blearily coming awake beneath the slight weight of the android who was currently laying across him on his stomach, his knees bent in their Pokemon pajama pants and feet kicking as Connor held the phone to his ear, looking for all the world like he was about to start chatting about a prom date and not what could potentially be a report of a homicide.  
"Hello, Anderson residence, this is Connor speaking...hello, Captain! How may I help you? Yes? Uh-huh...yes. Alright. I'll tell him and we'll be on our way in a moment. Of course. Nine as well? Definitely. Goodbye."   
Hank groaned, pushing lightly at Connor and hoping to God he wasn't blushing as bad as he thought he was.   
"Conn...the hell off me...the fuck is happening?"  
Connor smiled apologetically and set the phone down, shimmying back until he was on his knees and adjusting his pajama top- a bright yellow fleece monstrosity that said "PIKACHU, I CHOOSE YOU" in garish orange lettering across the front.   
"Sorry, Hank. That was Captain Fowler. He says there has been a break in the Wilson case."  
Hank frowned, shoving hair out of his face.   
"Wilson...wasn't that Reed and Nine's case?"  
"It was, but the the Captain was adamant that it will take more than them to move on this one."  
Sighing, the lieutenant pushed himself up, turning to shove his feet into the raggedy slippers on his side of the bed and hissing as his back protested the sudden movements.   
"Alright, let's get moving. He said Nine's comin' with us?"  
Connor nodded, smiling again. "Yes! I'll go wake him and get you a bagel."  
"I don't need any damn-"  
"Hank, you don't know what this day may bring. Breakfast is the most-"  
"-important meal of the day. I know, I know, yadda yadda. Just make sure Sumo gets out."  
"Of course, Hank."  
-  
Hank grumped his way out to the kitchen after the world's fastest shower, haphazardly yanking his belt into place. Calls from work were always the worst way to wake up and his appetite was at zero when it came to breakfast. Despite this, the lieutenant softened a bit at the sight of Nine. The massive android was crouched on the living room rug, very softly petting Hank's equally massive Saint Bernard. Sumo was making little happy noises, rolling onto his back in bliss as Nine rubbed the dog's furry belly.   
Hank didn't realize he'd been borderline staring until Nine looked up, head tilted slightly to one side.  
"Good morning, Lieutenant."  
Hank rubbed a hand back through his still wet hair and nodded gruffly. "Morning. Remember I said you can call me Hank?"  
Nine's cool blue gaze dropped again as he nodded, going back to petting Sumo.  
"Yes, Hank."  
For some reason, Hank felt a twinge of guilt in his chest and he found himself backpedaling.   
"I mean...you don't have to. But. You live here. I think we're on a first name basis."  
Connor called him from the kitchen then, thank the Lord.   
"Hank, your bagel will get cold!"  
Sighing, the lieutenant flopped into a chair at the table and started to eat. Connor had set out a glass of orange juice out for him but there was also a good, strong cup of coffee and Hank relished the bitter taste along with his whole wheat bagel, letting himself get his bearings a little more firmly.   
The Wilson case.   
While he hadn't looked into the particulars, Hank knew the basics.  
Chett Wilson had been a real estate salesman who had made his living honestly at first, then fraudulently, as he started scamming investors with bad properties that he'd dressed up just enough to look livable until the new families moved in. He'd been on the run for some time from the cops, but it hadn't been the police force who did him in. Wilson had been found dead in an old bus garage in downtown Detroit. Half a gram of Red Ice had been found on his body and the whole thing had seemed pretty cut and dry as far as motive was concerned. Man has a good job, man starts a drug habit, man suddenly has to make a good job a bad job to support said drug habit, man is killed for not paying enough for his drug habit.   
Except, there had been something else with that body.   
Two android components- a hand and part of a leg -were found hidden in an inner pocket of the disgraced realtor's coat.   
No one was quite sure what to make of that yet.  
Nine and Reed had spoken to the one witness they had and she wasn't even technically a witness. The little old woman had found the body, but aside from a few muffled bangs she had dubbed "popcorn noises", she hadn't witnessed much of anything.   
She had hidden in her little apartment for a solid four hours past the shots and when she had finally crept out to look at the body, she had fainted dead away before she could call the police.   
Hank had been certain that the sight alone of Gavin and his hulking android partner would have sent the lady into a heart attack but according to Nine, she had been very sweet and even let him hold her cat.  
Hank couldn't imagine what sort of break in the case there must have been at this hour, but he found himself suddenly eager to find out.  
The bagel disappeared in a few more bites and was promptly chased with both juice and coffee before he headed for the door.   
"You boys ready?"  
Twin affirmations followed.   
Hank smiled, shaking his head.  
When was the last time he'd looked forward his job? Might as well enjoy it while it lasted.  
-  
Captain Jeffrey Fowler was sitting in his office, digital files spread across the table in front of him when Hank and his two android roommates came in. The night shift at the station was more sparse than during the day, but the precinct still held a degree of bustle to it. Detective Gavin Reed sat in one of the chairs in front of Fowler, sipping at a Styrofoam container of coffee and fuming.   
"Now can you tell me what's going on??" he all but whined as Hank and Connor and Nine filed in.   
Fowler ignored him, looking up at the other three.   
"Good morning, Gentlemen. Have a seat."  
Nine sat stiffly beside his partner, hands folded in his lap. Gavin reeked of cigarette smoke and stale coffee and the bags that seemed to be a permanent fixture under his eyes were heavier at this early hour. Nine shifted a little closer to Connor on his other side.   
"What's this about, Jeff?" Hank was asking, leaning back in his own chair, arms crossed across his chest. "Connor said something about a break in the Wilson case."  
The captain nodded and pushed a file across the table.   
The scowling image of a bald man with a thick twisting scar down his left cheek was displayed on the thin screen.   
Connor raised an eyebrow. "That looks like our victim."  
Reed bristled, snapping, "It isn't. Wilson didn't have any scars like that."  
"It isn't Wilson." Fowler broke in smoothly, scrolling up on the file tablet. "But they are related. This man is the vic's brother. His name is Anothony and I now have reason to believe that he is responsible for Chett's death."  
"So why the hell are we here?" Gavin demanded, tossing back another swig of coffee.   
Fowler paused a moment, taking them all in, and then stood to his full height, crossing his arms.   
"Because I am now assigning the four of you to bring Mr. Wilson in."  
Hank and Gavin were on their feet in an instant, both talking at once.  
"Are you fucking kidding me, Jeffrey?! I can't work with-"  
"I _will not_ work with this fucking geriatric, asshole of a-"  
 _"ENOUGH!"_  
Captain Jeffrey Fowler slammed a hand, palm open, down on his desk, rattling the DPD cup of pens by his monitor and sending a few files skidding dangerously close to the edge.  
Both men stopped talking and slowly sat down again.  
Connor glanced over at Nine, who was sitting very still, LED whirling yellow, and focused, sending a message across their silent mental link.   
 _It's alright._   
Nine responded immediately, a brief _I know_ , but the smaller android was grateful to see his successor relax somewhat.   
"If you two are done playing games," Fowler continued with deliberate calm, "I will continue with why I called you in here at this hour."  
No one spoke.  
"The body of Chett Wilson, as you know, was found with more than the drugs. Wilson also had android biocomponents hidden on his person. This was taken into consideration earlier in the case, but we were unable to find out exactly why he may have had those parts until this morning when I received an anonymous tip that I believe may lead us to our answer."  
Connor spoke this time, head tilted slightly to the side as he considered what the tip could have possibly entailed.   
"Did this person know where the biocomponents came from?"  
Jeffrey shook his head. "But they did seem to know where they were going. According to the tipster, our victim was involved in android trafficking as well as Red Ice."  
Hank's eyes narrowed. "Trafficking?"  
"The illegal sale of both androids and android biocomponents, mostly for parts." Nine said quietly. "Thirium, as it is used in the production of Red Ice, is priceless to the drug underworld and is often scavenged from these androids, whether they are...functional or not."  
Hank sat back, hissing through his teeth.  
"Jesus."  
Gavin crossed his arms.   
"So this guy was involved in some sorta high end chop shop. How does that tell us his brother offed him?"  
Fowler once more referenced the file on the desk.  
"Anthony Wilson is no stranger to law enforcement. Mostly he's spent time in lockups down South, particularly in Louisiana. All drug related charges. He got out of jail a couple years ago on good behavior, but it seems the temptation of easy money from the sale of Red Ice led him to Michigan soon after. In the past few months he's apparently been setting up quite the network. Our tipster seems to think that his brother was largely responsible for hooking him up. Things were apparently going well until Chett decided he wanted a bigger share of the profits."  
"That's a hell of a lot of info from one tip." Hank muttered incredulously.   
Jeffrey sighed, suddenly looking a lot older than his years.   
"Yeah. I know it sounds a little too good to be true. But damnit Hank, it's the only lead we got right now. I need you guys to follow it."  
Gavin shoved himself up, gulping the last of his, now lukewarm, coffee.   
"Yeah, okay. Let's get it over with then."  
The Captain pinned him in place with a look.  
"Reed."  
"What?!"  
"Work with your partner. And work with Hank and Connor. I need this solved and you don't need another disciplinary."  
Gavin grunted, looking away.   
Jeffrey seemed about to say something else but Nine broke in, standing as well.   
"We will solve this, Captain. Thank you for the information."  
Fowler seemed satisfied by this and turned to Hank and Connor, handing the file over to them to go over.  
Nine allowed himself a final glance at his partner before joining them.   
The other detective's ears were bright pink. A quick search later, Nine puzzled over the fact that the man was /blushing/.  
Interesting.  
Gavin turned suddenly and Nine stood a bit taller as the shorter man narrowed his eyes.   
"The hell are you looking at??"  
Nine just shook his head.  
"I believe we are all looking at a mystery."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG ONCE AGAIN I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT IF YOU WANT THANKS <3 <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> Very short chapter I know, but I finally was able to get this down and I'm really excited for it!  
> Let me know what you think, please! <3 Thanks for reading!


End file.
